In JP-A-2005-116599, an electronic component mounting machine (hereinafter, also referred to as a mounting machine) is disclosed. The mounting machine includes a tape feeder which feeds a tape material to a mounting head, a counting device which counts the number of electronic components remaining in the tape material, and a detection device which detects a splice portion which joins a starting end of a new tape material to a tail end of the tape material. The counting device is configured to reset a count value when the detection device detects the splice portion.